


That Fleeting Moment

by Murratugh22



Category: Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murratugh22/pseuds/Murratugh22
Summary: A moment between Bast and Kvothe that impacts them in an unforgettable way...





	That Fleeting Moment

"Reshi! I'm tired! How many more vegetables are there to cut?" Bast yelled to Kvothe from the kitchen, standing next to a tray covered in carrots, turnips, cabbages and more, all cut thinly.

"Umm...a few." Kvothe walked in from the garden, arms laden with even more vegetables, all of which Bast knew he would have to prepare. 

He turned to his master with a whine. "Why must we make this much? We both know that we don't need this much food for the few people that we serve."

Kvothe looked at his student, disappointment clear in his eyes. "Bast, Bast, Bast. We know why." He waited for a response, but got nothing but silence. He pulled him in closer, and narrowed his eyes, his flaming red hair half blocking them. "We know why, don't we?" 

Recognizing defeat, Bast let out a sigh. "Yes, I know why. I believe your exact words were 'An individual should always prepare more than is necessary for any specific task to ensure beyond any doubt that the previously mentioned task is completed in full.' Does that sound correct?"

Kvothe let him go, smiling. "Yes, it does. Well, chop chop." He began to walk out of the kitchen, but he stopped right by the door. He slowly turned around until he was facing Bast.

"Were those my exact words?" 

Bast was taken aback by his master's curt question. "To the best of my memory, yes."

Kvothe laughed, and shook his head. "Dear God, I sound so boring and dull. I must be a pain to be around."

Without thinking, Bast spoke. 

"You're never a pain, Reshi. Never."

There was a moment. The lilt with which Bast called him Reshi changed the word. It was no longer a word for a mentor. It became a term of love and endearment.

There was a moment. They locked eyes, and realized they were made for each other. They would never be happy until they were together. 

There was a moment. A moment that ended. 

Bast broke first. "Well, I have vegetables to prepare."

Kvothe followed him reluctantly. "And I a garden to tend to."

He quickly ran from the kitchen, joyous. He knew why. 

Bast. 

It had always been him, he had just never realized. He never paused to look at see that maybe his future was right beside him.

All he could think of was Bast. Of his dark skin. Of his soft blue eyes. Of his full, soft lips. He wanted nothing more than to run into his arms, and kiss him as if nothing else mattered. 

Nobody could stop him. 

He ran into the kitchen, ready to express his love. He was ready to spend an eternity with Bast. He was ready for anything. Except what happened. 

It was gone. 

The feelings, the love, the joy. All of it. It had disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared. 

It was gone. 

Bast stared at Kvothe, confused. "Are you alright, Reshi?"

It was gone. 

Reshi was no longer love. It was once again respect. The word now sounded so ugly, ugly compared to what it once meant.

It was gone. 

"I'm alright. I thought I left something in here, but I was wrong." 

It was gone. 

Bast was now concerned. "Are you sure you're alright? You're never wrong." The way he said it was gentle. Gentle, but there was no love. 

It was gone.

Kvothe chuckled. "Yes, perfectly alright. Chop, chop, the vegetables need to be finished soon."

It was gone.

As he ran out of the kitchen, he wondered. Would things ever be the same? Could things ever be the same? Did he want them to be? 

Kvothe moved on, as did Bast. 

But neither of them ever forgot that fleeting moment.


End file.
